Love at firs sight
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: Kim kibum seorang direktur muda yang memiliki rumah tangga harmonis. Tapi bagaimana jika Cho kyuhyun pemuda brandal dari Sm high school hadir dalam kehidupannya. Akankah ia tetap mempertahankan istrinya? Atau malah berbalik mencintai Kyuhyun?. , KIHYUN, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama doang.**

**Sumarry : Kim kibum seorang direktur muda yang memiliki rumah tangga harmonis. Tapi bagaimana jika Cho kyuhyun pemuda berandal dari Sm high school hadir dalam kehidupannya? Akankah ia tetap mempertahankan istrinya? Atau malah berbalik mencintai Kyuhyun.**

**Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , YAOI, KIHYUN. One shoot. Cerita ini mueni milik author semata. Dan bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca yah.**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berusia sekitar 25 tahun tengah sibuk mengerjakan laporan di ruang pribadinya. Tepat di lantai teratas perusahaan keluarga Kim.

''Hahh ... ahirnya selesai juga'' desah Kibum lelah. Ketika semua berkas telah di tandatanginya.

Drttt drtt

''_Yoboseyho''_ucap Kibum.

''Oppa. Bisakah kau pulang cepat?''tanya _yeoja_ tersebut.

''wae? apa kau sudah merindukanku eo'' goda Kibum.

''Ishh opppa '' teriak _yeoja_ itu kesal.

''Arrasso arasso kau tidak perlu kesal seohyun-ah''ucap Kibum lembut.

''Uhh lupakan. Apa kau bisa pulang cepat hari ini? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untukmu oppa''ucapnya manja.

''Tentu. Apa sih yang tidak untuk istriku yang cantik''

''ha.. ha... kau selalu menggombal oppa'' tawa Seohyun.

Mendengar hal itu Kibum hanya tersenyum lembut.

''ah sudah dulu ya oppa. _Saranghe_''

''_Nado saranghe_''

Klik.

Setelah sambungan terputus. Kibum masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali orang terdekatnya. Kemudian ia segera membereskan beberapa dokumen dan langsung menuju parkiran. Tempat mobil mewah berwarna putihnya terparkir.

.

.

.

000000kihyunaiesme00000

'' YHA Cho kyuhyun'' Bentak seorang _namja _paruh baya pada pemuda manis berambut Blonde di depannya.

''tidak perlu berteriak. Kau pikir aku tuli'' ucapnya datar. Tanpa perduli jika _namja _paruh baya di depannya adalah kepala sekolah Sm.

''Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berbuat onar'' desah kepala sekolah lelah. Harus bagaimana lagi ia memberi tau pada pemuda di tampan di depannya. Untuk tidak berkelahi lagi. Dan membuat beberapa murid masuk rumah sakit.

''Mereka yang salah'' ucanya santai. Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya. Ia menaikkan kakinya ke meja. Yang membuat kepala sekolah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak percaya.

''Tapi kau yang memancing emosi mereka Kyuhyun-ah'' ucap kepala sekolah pelan. Berharap nasehatnya kali ini di dengar oleh pemuda manis di depannya.

''Mereka saja yang terlalu sensitif'' ucap Kyuhyun. sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Bagaimana mereka tidak sensitif. Jika harus menghadapi pemuda angkuh sepertiKyuhyun. Yang bahkan tidak segan segan mengatai mereka Miskin, anak pelacur, pemohon Beasiswa, Bodoh atau segala kejelekan lainnya.

''Hah ... kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu Kyuhyun-ah'' desah kepala sekolah angkat tangan dengan kenakalan Kyuhyun.

''Chk.. kau banyak omong sekali. Cepat berikan surat pengeluaranku dari sekolah ini'' decak Kyuhyun kesal.

Sepertinya kepala sekolah hanya bisa mengelus dadanya sabar lagi untuk kali ini. Tidak mungkin ia mengeluarkan anak konglomerat seperti Kyuhyun. Bisa bisa sekolah yang susah payah ia bangun hancur dalam satu kali kedipan mata.

'' Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu Kyuhun-ah. Aku hanya akan memberi surat panggilan pada orang tuamu'' ucap kepala sekolah berusaha sabar.

''Tidak perlu surat panggilan. Aku bisa menelphone appaku agar datang hari ini ke sekolah'' ucap Kyuhyunn cepat. Yang segera menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah di hafalnya di luar kepala.

''Hallo appa?''

''Ada apa sayang?'' tanya suara itu.

''Aku mendapat surat dari sekolah. Bisakah kau datang?''

''Memang apa lagi yang kau lakukan''

''Menghajar orang appa''

''Apa kau terluka?'' ucap suara itu khawatir.

''_Anniyho_ . jadi appa bisa datangkan?''

''Hmm baiklah appa akan datang setelah rapat selesai''

''_Gomawo appa saranghae''_ucap Sungmin cepat.

''_Nado saranghae Kyuhyunie_' balas appanya lembut.

Setelah sambungan telphone terputus. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada kepala sekolah yang menatapnya heran. Bagaimana mungkin orang tua tidak memarahi anaknya yang selalu berbuat kekacauan? Justru malah khawatir jika putranya sendiri yang terluka. Dan tidak perduli jika putranya membuat anak orang masuk rumah sakit.

''Aku yakin kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan appaku. Jadi aku permisi dulu'' ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung ngeloyor pergi.

Meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang mengelus dadanya berusaha sabar.

.

.

00000kihyunaiesme000000

Dengan mengendarai Ducati monster berwarna merah metalik. Kyuhyun menyalip beberapa mobil di depannya dengan lihai. Bahkan tanpa ragu menerobos lampu merah. Tanpa takut di kejar polisi.

Sampai ketika tiba di tikungan ia tetap tidak menurunkan kecepatan motornya sedikitpun. Tanpa ia ketahui jika sebuah mobil berwarna putih juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Citttt Brakk.

Untung saja pengendara mobil berwarna putih yang ternyata Kibum sempat menghindar. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang kehilangan kendali terhadap motornya hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Dan jatuh terguling ke tengah jalan.

Dengan panik Kibum segera melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dan berlari tergesa gesa ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

''Hei kau tidak apa apa'' tanya Kibum dengan suara khawatir. Begitu tiba di depan Kyuhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Tkk

Tapi dengan kesal Kyuhyun menepis tangan itu. dan menatap marah ke arah Kibum. Dengan darah di keningnya karna helmnya telah ia lepas sejak tadi.

''Yha _ajhussi_ apa kau tidak bisa menyetir'' teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

''_M-mianhe _aku tidak sengaja'' ucap Kibum tulus. Berniat kembali membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Tapi dengan kasar Kyuhyun kembali menepis tangan itu.

''Jika kau tidak bisa menyetir sebaiknya jangan membawa mobil'' bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri akan tetapi rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya membuat ia jatuh terduduk.

''aw..'' ringis Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Kibum yang melihat hal itu menjadi panik. Akan tetapi ia tidak mau pemuda tampan dan manis ekhhemmenurutnyaekhem di depannya marah lagi.

''Sepertinya kau terluka cukup parah. Biarkan akau mengantarmu kerumah sakit'' ucap Kibum.

''Minggir aku tidak butuh bantuanmu _ajhussi_'' tolak kyuhyun kasar. Mencoba untuk berdiri akan tetapi kakinya tidak dapat menopang badannya. Hingga membuatnya limbung ke depan. Dan secara refleks Kibum menangkap Kyuhyun.

''Jangan keras kepala. Berdiri saja kau tidak bisa. Ayo kuantar kau kerumah sakit. Aku akan menyuruh orang membawa motormu ke bengkel'' ucap Kibum lembut. Dan memapah Kyuhyun yang sekali kali meringis kesakitan.

000000kihyunaiesme000000

Sesampainya di Rumah sakit. Kibum memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun yang ternyata harus di rawat untuk beberapa hari mengingat terjadi keretakan pada kakinya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menghubungi keluargamu?" tanya Kibum hati hati.

"_anniyho_'' ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

"Tapi siapa yang akan bersamamu di rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa berlama lama di sini'' ucap Kibum gelisah sembari sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Seolah tengah di kejar waktu.

''Kalau begitu pergilah'' ucap Kyuhyun tenang. Tapi jika sedikit saja Kibum peka. Ia akan mendengar nada tidak rela dari Kyuhyun.

Drttt ... drttt

Getaran di sakunya membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget dan segera mengambil smartphone miliknya. Id Seohyunie terlihat di layar. Tidak ingin membuat Seohyun menunggu Kibum segera mengangkat telphone itu.

"Oppa! kau dimana? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk pulang cepat''ucap Seohyun kesal.

''_Mianhe chagia_ ternyata aku masih memiliki jadwal rapat'' Ucap Kibum dengan nada bersalah.

Mendengar percakapan di depannya. Membuat pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya terlihat santai menajam seketika. Dengan tangan terkepal di atas ranjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah percakapan terputus. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Yang kini menatapnya datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun yang terlihat di mata foxynya.

''A-apa kau terganggu?'' tanya Kibum kikuk. Persisi seperti orang yang kepergok selingkuh oleh istrinya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. ia hanya terdiam. Sebelum dengan santai mencabut paksa jarum infus di tangannya. Membuat cipratan darah yang lumayan banyak memenuhi punggung tangannya.

''Y-yha apa yang kau lakukan'' sentak Kibum kaget. Ia langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan memencet tombol darurat di samping ranjang Sungmin panik.

"Lepaskan tanganmu'' ucap Kyuhyun tajam. Dan mendorong tubuh Kibum kasar hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

''Kau ini kenapa siihh. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali. Apa kau tidak lihat jika darah yang mengalir semakin banyak'' bentak Kibum ikut kesal. Tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Kyuhyun semakin kasar dan terkesan membencinya.

''Itu bukan urusanmu'' teriak Kyuhyun marah. Dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

''tentu itu urusanku. Karana aku yang membawamu kerumah sakit'' balas Kibum tidak mau kalah.

Beberapa dokter langsung datang keruangan VVIP tempat Sungmin di rawat. Dan melihat pertengkaran Kihyun.

"Aku tidak memintamu membawaku ke rumah sakit'' teriak Kyuhyun sambil menuding tangan Kibum menggunkan tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

''Tapi aku yang membuatmu terluka'' teriak Kibum. mulai kehilangan kesabaran pada pemuda manis di depannya.

''Jangan sok perduli padaku. urus saja _yeoja_ itu'' teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

''Tentu aku perduli padamu kau itu kewajibanku. Dan maaf jika aku mengangkat telphone dari wanita itu'' teriak Kibum. dengan kata kata yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya salah faham. Mengira jika Kibum tengah selingkuh dari pemuda manis di depannya.

''Pergilah. Aku sudah lelah padamu'' Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mulai di turunkan.

''Kau fikir aku tidak lelah. Jika sejak tadi kau menurut padaku aku tidak akan memaksamu'' balas Kibum. dan langsung memerintah para dokter yang berada di sana untuk membalut tangan Kyuhyun dengan perban. Dan menaruh jarum infus di tangan sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

Mendengus malas. Kibum segera menelphone Seohyun dan meminta maaf jika ia tidak bisa makan malam di rumah. Karna ada masalah yang sangat penting di perusahaan. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tertidur akibat suntikan dokter agar membuat ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

''Chk.. bagaimana mungkin aku tega membohongi istriku hanya untuk pemuda di angkuh ini'' decak Kibum malas. Bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus berbohong pada Seohyun dan menyembunyikan kenyataan jika ia menabrak seorang pemuda remaja.

Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi Kibum segera menarik kursi di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun dan mulai duduk di sana. Hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Tanpa diketahui Kibum Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak berar benar tertidur mengingat dosis tidur yang di gunakan dokter sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya memandang wajah Kibum. Perlahan senyum lembut telah menghiasi wajahnya.

''Hei ajhussi! Sepertinya aku tengah mengalami apa yang namanya Love at first sight padamu. Maka jangan salahkan aku. Jika aku merebutmu dari yeoja itu. salahkan saja tuhan yang membuatku jatuh padamu'' seringai Kyuhyun. sembari mengecup bibir Kibum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

And

_Annyong hyunie balik lagi. Hari ini hyunie mencoba untuk updet ff one shot. Moga suka yah dan tolong berikan komentar yang membangun dan jika ada kesalahan tolong bilang pada hyunie._

_26 agustus 2014_


	2. ketahuan selingkuh

**Disclaimer: Mereka semua cuma milik tuhan dan keluarganya masing masing hyunie cuma minjem nama doang kok.**

**Sumarry: Kim kibum seorang direktur muda yang memiliki rumah tangga harmonis. Tapi bagaimana jika Cho kyuhyun pemuda brandal dari Sm high school hadir dalam kehidupannya. Akankah ia tetap mempertahankan rumah tangganya atau malah berbalik mencintai Kyuhyun.**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Kihyun. Yaoi. Semua ide murni milik saya sendiri, tapi jika anda tidak berminat membaca ff abal abal saya sebaiknya menyingkir. Karna saya tidak suka jika kalian mengatakan ff ini gak guna atau sebagainya. Dan membuat mood saya turun hingga tidak menemukan ide cerita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu bulan ini Seohyun merasakan perubahan terhadap sikap Kibum padanya. Suaminya itu seolah olah telah kembali pada sikapnya yang dulu sebelum mereka saling mengenal. Padahal butuh waktu 6 tahun untuknya agar setidaknya Kibum mau melirik padanya. Tapi dalam jangka waktu 1 bulan usaha selama 6 tahun seolah tidak ada artinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Oppa?"ucap Seohyun lirih. Kembali merenungkan sikap Kibum.

Klekk

Suara pintu yang di buka menyadarkan Seohyun dari lamunanya. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Dan menemukan Kibum telah datang. Segera Seohyun menghampiri Kibum.

"Sini Oppa biar ku bawakan"ucap Seohyun lembut. Sambil berusaha meraih tas kerja Kibum. Akan tetapi dengan wajah datar Kibum menepis tangannya pelan. Dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Seohyun yang terisak lirih di balik punggungnya.

.

.

.

00000Kihyunaiesme000000

Keesokan harinya. Kibum tidaklah pergi ke kantor sebagaimana biasa. Ia kini justru berada di salah satu Mall terbesar di korea. Lebih tepatnya berada di tempat games. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa ia bisa ada di sini. Tanyakan saja pada Bocah Sma di depannya yang kini terfokus pada game yang tengah di mainkannya.

Ia sendiri heran bagaimana mungkin dirinya dengan begitu mudah meng cancel seluruh jadwalnya pada hari ini dan merelakan tander berharga milyaran. Hanya untuk menemani bocah angkuh yang baru ia kenal selama sebulan?

Bahkan ia tidak menolak ketika Kyuhyun melepas jas, dasi, beserta rompi yang ia kenakan. Dan menggulung kemeja hitamnya sesiku di tambah lagi Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya mengacak acak rambut rapinya hingga berantakan.

"Jika kau masih terfokus pada benda itu. Aku akan pergi"ucap Kibum tanpa intonasi. Mulai merasa kesal ketika Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

Mendengar hal itu. kyuhyun dengan terburu buru tanpa perduli dengan games yang telah mencapai level tertinggi segera menghampiri Kibum dengan muka masam.

"Ajhussi kau menyebalkan"ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya.

Untuk sejenak Kibum ingin merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang lembut dan manis ketika ia mengulum bibir merah itu. Tapi untungnya Kibum segera tersadar dari pikiran anehnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini"tanya Kibum berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku bosan di kelas. Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini"ucap Kyuhyun enteng. Dan langsung menggandeng tangan Kibum menuju Restoran yang terlihat dari posisi mereka saat itu.

"Mau kemana?"tanya Kibun bingung meski expresinya tetap datar.

"Aku lapar"ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

Kini mereka berdua tengah makan bersama. Dengan begitu mesra seolah olah mereka adalah pasangan. Tanpa mereka sadari Seohyun dan Umma Kibum melihat hal itu. Bagamana ketika Kibun tertawa lepas melihat pemuda di depannya belepotan ice cream. Atau ketika Kibum mencubit pipi pemuda itu gemas.

Saat itu Seohyun tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya. Ketika Kibum dengan begitu santai menjilat noda ice cream di sudut bibir pemuda yang kini tengah bersemu malu. Dengan pelan ia melangkah menghampiri Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Plakk

"Seohyun apa yang kau lakukan"bentak Kibum. Ketika Seohyun dengan tiba tiba menampar pipi Kyuhyun.

"O-oppa"tangis Seohyun pecah ketika Kibum membentaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau tidak apa apa?"tanya Kibum khawatir. Kini ia tengah mengelus pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kim Kibum. Apa kau tidak sadar. Yang tengah kau bentak itu adalah istrimu. Wajar jika dia marah ketika melihat suaminya selingkuh. Dengan seorang _namja murahan_"ucap Heechul sinis.

"Umma"ucap Kibum tidak terima.

"_Wae?. _Apa Umma salah mengatakan dia _namja murahan_? Ketika dia berselingkuh dengan _namja _yang telah memiliki istri. Di tambah lagi ia tengah mengenakan seragam Sm high school. Umma yakin kau membayarnya mahal setiap malam"bentak Heechul marah.

Pertengkaran yang tengah mereka lakukan. Membuat banyak orang berkumpul di depan restoran penasaran akan apa yang terjadi.

"_Mianhe _nyonya Kim. Saya memang berselingkuh dengan putra anda yang telah memiliku istri. Tapi perlu anda tau. Saya bukan _namja murahan _seperti pikiran anda. Putra anda tidak pernah membayar saya sepeserpun. Dan satuhal lagi saya bersekolah di Sm high school karna saya amat sangat mampu membayar keperluan sekolah saya"ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Mendengar hal itu Seohyun semakin muak akan ke angkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar _Gay menjijikkan._ Pergi kau dari kehidupan rumah tangga kami"teriak Seohyun marah.

Mendengar Hinaan Seohyun. Sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah. Ia tau ia yang salah tapi biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak terima jika Seohyun melukai harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

"Gay menjijikkan eh? Asal kau tau. Aku yang kau sebut menjijikkan telah sering di setubuhi suamimu. Jangan jangan ia tidak puas dengan tubuh jelekmu. Sampai sampai selama sebulan ia terus tinggal di rumahku"ucap Kyuhyun. Dengan seringai yang telah terpasang sempurna di wajahnya.

Menggeram marah. Tanpa pikir panjang Seohyun segera mengambil vas bunga di depannya. Dan melempar vas itu sekuat tenaga ke arah Kyuhyun.

PRANKK . . .

"KIBUM"teriak Heechul dan Seohyun secara serempak.

Ternyata sebelum Seohyun melempar vas itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Kibum telah lebih dulu memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Hingga vas itu sukses menghantam kepalanya dan hancur berkeping keping. Perlahan darah terus mengalir dari belakang kepala Kibum. Membasahi kemejanya hingga berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kau tidak apa apa"tanya Kibum perhtian dengan senyum kecil nan tulus di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan BODOH"bentak Kyuhyun dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

Kibum hanya tertawa kecil melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi yang kulakukan. Selain melindungi orang paling berharga di hidupku"ucap Kibum pelan. Pandangannya mulai buram. Tapi ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tidak mau pingsan sebelum mengatakan sesutu pada Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae_"bisik Kibum. Sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"_Nado saranghae bumiee"'_isak Kyuhyun. Dengan panik ia mengangkat tubuh Kibum untuk di bawah ke rumah sakit. Bahkan ia tidak lagi berpikir jika Heechul ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih belum sadar dari shocknya.

.

.

.

.

00000Kihyunaiesme000000

Sudah dua hari Kibum di rawat di rumah sakit. Dalam keadaan koma. Dokter memberitau jika Kibum koma karna terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah beranjak sedikitpun di sisinya. Kecuali untuk mandi. Selain itu ia selalu berada di samping Kibum. Bahkan Heechul dan keluarga Kibum yang lain tidak pernah bisa mengusirnya. Ia juga tidak mengijinkan Seohyun menjenguk Kibum.

"Ajhussi! Apa kau tidak mau bangun juga"ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum.

Klekk

Suara pintu yang di buka membuatnya secara refleks menoleh kebelakang. Bisa ia lihat seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih yang baru ia ketahui adalah adik kandung Kibum. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan fakta bahwa adik Kibum Kim sehun sekelas dengannya.

"Kau masih tetap di sini?"tanya Sehun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Kenapa Kyuhyun terlalu perhatian pada hyungnya. Bahkan sudah dua hari ini Sehun tidak melihat Kyuhyun di sekolah. Yang ia yakini. Jika Kyuhyun tetap menemani Kibum di rumah sakit.

"Hm. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang dengan kehadiranku"ucap Kyuhyun angkuh.

"Aku sih tidak masalah kau ada di sini"ucap Sehun santai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"ucap Kyuhyun tenang dan tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sehun di belakangnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kibum erat. Dan secara lembut mengelus pipi Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-shi apa kau benar benar menyukai hyungku?"tanya sehun ragu.

Secara perlahan Kyuhyun menghadap ke arah Sehun yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan pandangan heran ia menjawab.

"Aku bukan sekedar menyukai hyungmu tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Kenapa kau baru menanyakannya sekarang eh?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedikit penasaran"ucap Sehun dengan mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli.

"Hem aku kira siswa teladan sepertimu bisa menahan rasa penasaran"ucap Kyuhyun angkuh.

"Sepertinya kau salah Kyuhyun-shi. Justru siswa teladan seperti kami yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi"seringai Sehun.

"Ah.. tapi sepertinya aku salah menyebutmu siswa teladan Sehun-shi"ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang mampu membuat Sehun merinding.

"A-apa maksudmu?"tanyanya gugup.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun semakin memperlebar seringainya.

"Kau tidak mungkin melupakan kegiatanmu di gudang olahraga bersama ketua osis kita Xi Luhan bukan?"goda Kyuhyun.

'**_Kegiatan?'_**

**_'Gedung olahraga?'_**

**_'Xi Luhan? Oh_**_ **Shit'**_

Dia baru ingat sekarang jika dia dan Xi luhan pertama kali melakukan sex di gudang olahraga. T-tapi bagaimana mungkin iblis Cho ini bisa mengetahuinya.

"Meski kau tau. Itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku"ucap Sehun mencoba untuk terlihat tenang meski dalam hati ia sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Benarkah itu? Tapi aku punya videonya loh. Benar tidak apa apa nih?"seringai Kyuhyun angkuh sambil menggoyang goyangkan i-phone miliknya yang tengah memutar video sex yang sangat Sehun kenal.

**_'Ah... Sehunna ..lhe lebih ahh cep...hat'_**

Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil i-phone milik Kyuhyun dan menghancurkannya ke lantai dengan marah.

"Aku masih punya banyak loh"ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Tanpa perduli tatapan marah dari Sehun yang sungguh ingin melemparnya keneraka.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"geram Sehun marah.

"Mauku cukup mudah. Aku hanya ingin kau membntuku menjadi istri Kibum"ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Mwo? Kau gila jarak usiamu dan hyungku itu cukup jauh. Lagipula kau itu seorang _namja _jadi mana mungkin keluarga kami mau menerimanya"tolak Sehun kasar.

"Yha kau itu juga memiliki hubungan sesama _ namja _tapi keluargamu dapat menerimanya. Kenapa mereka tidak mau menerimaku"bentak Kyuhyun marah.

"Aku boleh menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Karena mereka tidak perlu memikirkan tentang keturunan. Toh Kibum hyung telah menikahi seorang _yeoja _maka dari itu mereka tidak akan menerimamu."jelas Sehun.

"Kau fikir aku perduli? Dengar Kim Sehun. Aku Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melepaskan hyungmu. Jika keluargamu tidak menerimanya aku juga tidak perduli. Jika perlu akan aku hancurkan mereka"desis Kyuhyun penuh ancaman.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kyuhyun segera pergi dari ruang rawat Kibum. Meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri mematung karena takut akan ancamannya.

"Kibum hyung bagaimana caramu membuat iblis dari keluarga Cho itu jatuh cinta?"tanya Sehun pada Kibum yang masih belum sadar.

.

.

.

.

0000000Kihyunaiesme00000000

Rupanya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kemansion keluarga Cho.

"Masih ingat jalan pulang?"ucap seseorang begitu ia membuka pintu utama mansion.

"Sudahlah hyung aku malas berdebat denganmu"desah Kyuhyun lelah.

"Kau fikir aku tidak malas selalu berdebat denganmu"ucapnya dingin.

"Yesung hyung hentikan"ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Cho Kyuhyun jaga sikapmu"ucap Siwon hyung kedua dingin.

"Seharusnya kau berhenti berkeliaran di luar Kyuhyun"ucap Donghae hyung ketiganya.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan ini aku sudah cukup muak"teriak Kyuhyun marah. Sungguh hari ini ia benar benar tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Kepalanya sudah terasa mau pecah saking penuhnya masalah.

"Kami bisa menghentikannya jika kau juga menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu"ucap Yesung yang langsubg di setujui kedua hyungnya yang lain.

"Aku akan berhenti melakukan hal ini. Asal kalian membantuku menjadi istri Kibum"teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mwo?"teriak ketiganya kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika adik bungsu mereka meminta tolong menjadikannya istri orang?

"Ishhh jangan berteriak hyung. Seharusnya kalian mendukungku. Karena jika aku tidak bisa menjadi istri Kibum lebih baik aku menyusul Appa dan Umma di atas sana"bentak Kyuhyun. Yang langsung membuat ketiga hyungnya waspada.

Mereka bertiga takut jika Kyuhyun kembali mencoba bunuh diri seperti 6 tahun lalu ketika kedua orangtua mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Mereka tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi bahkan mereka masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika tubuh Kyuhyun bermandikan darahnya sendiri karena mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah kami akan membantumu. Asal kau mau berjanji tidak mencoba bunuh diri lagi"bujuk Yesung khawatir.

"Tentu aku tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi hyung "ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulusnya. Yang mau tak mau membuat ketiga hyungnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ngomong ngomong siapa _namja _yang kau cintai itu hingga rela menjadi _gay?_"tanya Donghae penasaran.

"_Namja _itu Kim Kibum"ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

Mendengar nama yang tidak begitu asing di telinga mereka itu membuat ketiganya saling berpandangan berharap nama itu bukan Kim Kibum yang mereka kenal.

"Em.. Kyuhyun-ah Kibum yang kau maksud bukan CEO Kim's grub bukan?"tanya Yesung ragu.

"Wahh bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Yang benar saja. Kau menyuruh kami menjadikanmu istri kedua Begitu BIG NO"teriak ketiganya secara serempak.

"Tapi kalian sudah berjanji membantuku. Lagipula aku tidak menyuruh kalian menjadikan aku yang kedua"protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah? Kau tidak berniat menyuruh kami menyingkirkan istri Kibum bukan"tanya Siwon.

"Tepat sekali siwon hyung aku memang ingin membuat wanita jalang itu pergi dari kehidupan Kibumku"ucap Kyuhyun penuh ambisi ingin memiliki.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menghancurkan rumah tangga orang Kyuhyun-ah"nasehat Donghae yang di angguki dua hyungnya yang lain.

"Jadi kalian tidak mau membantuku?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan expresi sendu. Tapi jika kau melihat lebih teliti tersimpan seringai iblis di wajahnya.

"B-bukan seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah"ucap Siwon terbata. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka melihat kesedihan di wajah adik bungsunya itu.

"Hyung rela jika aku menyusul Appa dan Umma"ucapnya dengan air mata yang siap mengalir dalam sekali kerjapan mata.

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Yesung, Siwon dan Donghae terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu? Jangan berkata sembarangan"sentak Yesung marah.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya hyung"lirih Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Melihat itu membuat hati Donghae berdetak sakit. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi hyung yang baik bagi Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan di peluknya Kyuhyun hingga wajah Kyuhyun terbenam di dadanya.

"Hyung akan membantumu Kyu. Berhentilah menangis"ucap Donghae pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Donghae-ah. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menghancurkan pernikahan orang lain"bantah Yesung tidak setuju.

"Ha...ha... hyung jangan bertindak sok suci. Bagaimana denganmu yang rela menghancurkan pernikahan kakak ipar hingga membuatnya sempat terpuruk"balas Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Hentikan Donghae-ah"bentak Siwon.

"Kau juga hyung. Jangan bertindak sok suci kita yang berada di sinipun tau. Kisah cintamu yang paling terburuk dari sekedar menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain. Kau bahkan tega memperkosa bocah Smp dan menghancurkan keluarganya hingga dia menyerah dan memilihmu"teriak Donghae kesal.

"Cho Donghae"teriak Yesung dan Siwon berbarengan. Mereka paling tidak suka ada seseorang yang mengungkit masa lalu mereka yang kelam.

"Apa kalian mau mengelak? Kim Ryewook dan Lee Sungmin Adalah kisah nyata masa lalu kalian. Lalu apa lagi yang membuat kalian tidak mau membantu Kyuhyun. Apa kalian mau ia terbujur kaku terlebih dahulu"teriak Donghae dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Untuk beberapa saat Yesung dan Siwon tertegun. Mereka berdua tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ucapan Donghae benar? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun telah terbujur kaku mereka baru mau membantu.

"Kami akan membantu"ujar mereka berdua serempak dengan suara bergetar menahan air mata yang siap mengalir. Sungguh mereka tidak ingin harus kehilangan lagi cukup kedua orang tua mereka saja.

Heh... sepertinya tidak ada yang tau jika objek yang membuat mereka bertiga menangis. Kini tengah menyeringai iblis. Beruntung Donghae masih memeluknya hingga tidak ada yang tau jika ia tengah menyeringai.

'_Kena kalian hyung' _ucap Kyuhyun tanpa suara. Dengan seringai iblis terpasang sempurna di wajahnya.

.

.

.

000000Kihyunaiesme000000

Keesokan harinya. Kyuhyun kini tengah tertidur lelap meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Ia tetap tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari selimut hangatnya.

Drtt drttt

Suara getar Smartphone biru metalik miliknya membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya. Dilihatnya dengan kesal id orang tidak di kenal itu.

"Halo"ujarnya kesal.

'Kyuhyun-shi?' Tanya orang itu ragu.

"Kau fikir siapa huh" ucapnya sinis.

'Aku Kim Sehun'

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku"tanya Kyuhyun. Dengan nada yang di buat sedikit lembut. Tentu saja ia rela membuat nada bicaranya sedikit lembut. Biar bagaimanapun Sehun itu akan menjadi adik iparnya.

'Aku setuju untuk membantumu'

"Benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu"ucap Kyuhyun senang.

'Karena aku telah memutuskan membantumu ehem.. k-kakak ipar. Hyungku telah sadar dan kini Seohyun nunna tengah berada di samping hyungku'ucapnya hati hati.

"MWO? "teriak Kyuhyun marah. Bagaimans mungkin orang pertama yang di lihat Kibun adalah yeoja jalang itu.

'Ah sebaiknya kau cepat kemari kakak ipar. Ku lihat Seohyun nunna mulai akan mencium hyungku'

Krakk

"Brengsek dasar yeoja jalang"teriaknya marah. Setelah membanting Smartphone miliknya.

Brakk

"Apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun-ah"teriak ketiga hyungnya khawatir secara serempak.

"Hyung kalian bilang akan membantuku kan? Bantu aku mendapatkan Kibum terlebih dahulu hyung"ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

Mendengar hal itu ketiga hyungnya hanya bisa saling melirik.

"Baiklah kami akan membantumu nae dongsaeng"ucap mereka dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Kalian memang hyung terbaikku"seringai Kyuhyun.

Oh sepertinya satu kesalahan untukmu Kim Seohyun. Kesalahan itu adalah menjadi istri Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

Tbc.

_Annyonghaseyo mianhe selama ini aku menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku tidak akan beralasan apapun. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa meng updet cepat dikarenakan. Aku mesti menyusul ujian yang tidak ku ikuti karena sakit. Jadi aku mohon kalian bersabar dulu yha._

_Oke terahir tolong review yha. Titik doang gak papa kok he..he.._

_25 oktober 2014_


End file.
